


A Night To Forget (Yet Always Remember) (Lucio x Reader [Gender Neutral] NSFW)

by DeathsIdiot



Series: Death's Idiot's Arcana Fic Collection [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: #ADDITIONAL CONSENT, #ALWAYS USE LUBE WITH THIS KINDA BULLSHIT, #Absolute Fucking Debauchery, #After-Sex Cooldown, #Afterglow, #Aftershocks, #Alone Time, #Begging, #Clothed Grinding, #Cuddles & Kisses, #Doggie Style, #ENTER GOATFUCKER, #EVEN THOTS KNOW ABOUT CONSENT, #Face-Fucking, #Fast Pace, #Flirting, #Gender Neutral Reverse Cowgirl/Boy, #Gender Neutral Upright Cowgirl/Boy, #Genital Contact, #Gential Stimulation, #Grinding, #Hair-Pulling, #Hand-Job, #Hard Sex, #Hasty Undressing, #Hypersensitivity, #Initial Rejection, #Intense Orgasm, #Light Breathplay, #Light Harassment, #Literally Fucked Senseless, #Loud Orgasm, #Loud Sex, #Love Bites, #Lucio & Nadia Have An Open Relationship, #Lucio Just Wants You To Have A Good Time, #Making Deals, #Marking, #Masquerade, #Metal Arm Kink, #More Grinding, #More Teasing, #Multiple Orgasms, #NO CONDOM, #Name Kink, #Negotiations, #Nipple Play, #No-Strings Sex, #One Last Kiss, #PENIS, #Positive Encouragement, #Post-Orgasm Kissing, #Pre-Plague, #Pre-Plague Apprentice Reader, #Reader Is Taking No Shit Tonight!, #Rough Kissing, #Satisfied AF, #Second Thoughts, #Seriously Though… Don’t Be A Lucio. Use A Fucking Condom Or Something, #Sexual content, #Size Doesn’t Matter, #Sober AF, #Spanking, #Straddling, #Teasing, #Threats From The Dom, #Time To Pass The Fuck Out And Have A Cold Shower OH BOY, #Tired AF, #Underwear Removal via Teeth, #Unexpected Dom/Sub Dynamic, #aftercare, #neck kissing/biting, #one night stand, #sexual fantasies, Fucking Christ., Honest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsIdiot/pseuds/DeathsIdiot
Summary: ❤ Synopsis: It’s just a normal night at the masquerade until you decide to do something a little stupid with someone you’d usually rather punch in the face…❤ Author’s Note: Had a bad day and tried looking for Lucio x Reader fics. You have no idea how many non-con/dub-con fics there are for the goatman oh my god… So yeah, got frustrated and thought “I’M GONNA WRITE MY OWN CONSENSUAL FUCKERY” and thus… this sin happened. Enjoy, you thots. I put way too much effort into this bullshit XDTW: #Sexual Content / #One Night Stand / #No CondomWord Count: 9000+ (50000+ characters)Reading Time: Over half an hourWARNING: VERY NSFW! CHILDREN LOOK AWAY NOW!(Also warning for potential spoilers* ❤)*Written according to the storyline post-Judgement Update and set Pre-Plague.





	A Night To Forget (Yet Always Remember) (Lucio x Reader [Gender Neutral] NSFW)

It was a masquerade like another.  
Well. Any other Vesuvian masquerade held by Count Lucio that is.

You sighed as you leaned over one of the many bars which had been set up in the courtyard for the celebrations. This one was a little quieter though. It was pricey enough to not be surrounded by younger adults trying to test their mettle against the stronger liquors but not posh enough to be frequented by the snobbish aristocracy.

You’d ordered water though. You weren’t in the mood to be festive.

Asra and your Aunt were both holding the fortune-telling stall in the west gardens. You, however, had opted to just… get away from it all.  
It’d been a long week.  
A long month even.

You’d been studying as Dr Devorak’s medical apprentice for a few years. It was good work but Julian kept to some absolutely insane hours. It was impossible to keep up with him.  
Buy more leeches, write more papers, we’ve run out of parsley again, read this, read that… God’s above, there was barely time to breath.

Your ‘days off’ were then spent tending to the shop for your Aunt and Asra, which was just as taxing, if not more so… Especially when they both kept trying to teach you magic. You didn’t have time to meditate on the bonds of elements or the alignments of the stars when a pile of medical paperwork was sitting on their desk every other day and night.

You swirled the contents of your glass, the crystalline water inside recreating a miniature water tornado as you lost yourself in thought, barely noticing the red and gold-clad gentleman taking a stool on the other side of the bar from you.  
“Ahhh… One glass of whatever is your best and most expensive beverage… Please. Oh, and a drink for the darling over there.”

You couldn’t help but give an unimpressed look to the newcomer. Flashy, pompous… You knew that gold-detailed goat mask anywhere. Not to mention the decorative accents adorning the unmistakable signature mechanical arm.

Honestly, he has the whole castle to annoy and he picks here of all the bars to go for a drink.  
Brilliant.

You kept your eyes down on your glass as the bartender scurried away, leaving the newcomer to steadily sidle his way closer to you.

“Soooo… Enjoying the Masquerade? Bubble room is packed as always, courtyard carnival is absolutely bustling and you seem to have managed to find the quietest bar in the whole castle. Remarkable. Though, there are quieter places here to relax if you’re so inclined to sit here in mysterious silence. Personally, it’s rather charming. You come all this way to the greatest party in Vesuvia and here you are, not even drinking or smiling or… Well, doing anything to my eyes. Absolutely incredible.”

Was he really that fascinated by how bored you were? No, there was a note in his voice that made your spine shiver. He was after something.

“I believe the Countess is in the North Gardens.”  
“So?”  
“Why are you trying to chat me up?”

There was a raucous laugh as he leaned over the bar just an inch closer. You couldn’t smell a drop of alcohol on his breath, but there was a faint hint of pomegranate and caramel. Also an amazingly subtle rose-scented cologne. You hadn’t really thought about it much but you always took him for someone who would wear the stuff that could choke a man at a hundred paces.

“Just making pleasant conversation with a beautiful individual. Besides, even if I was, Noddy and I have an… arrangement, if you will. One of the few times my wife and I have enjoyable conversation is when we speak of our lovers. Gosh, she has some stories. I have a few of my own if you’d like to-”  
“No.”  
“Haha, sharp! I like you already.”

You could barely hide the groan of annoyance. All you wanted was a break from the fuss of daily life and to be alone for an hour or so and now the Count of Vesuvia himself was trying to get into your pants. You couldn’t deny though that he was a little attractive. Only superficially though as far as you knew, or really cared.

You had on occasion come to the Palace with Julian under the pretence of regular checkups for both servants and nobility alike. Whenever you had to tend to The Count himself, however, you always noticed he’d had his eyes on you, watching you closely. He always had his chest bared with his regular wardrobe but gods above did he posture when you had to check his temperature and heartbeat.

He had the body of an Adonis and the temperament of a petulant child. It was utterly infuriating.

“You look a little tense there, darling. Am I making you nervous? Or perhaps… maybe a bit aroused?”

If it wasn’t for the mask, he would have seen your cheeks burning crimson at the very idea of being aroused by him of all people. Your head screamed no but something that made you cross your legs a little tighter said otherwise.

Had to be the cologne. Or a charm. Or something. You couldn’t possibly be thinking about what you thought you were thinking about. There was no way that-  
“Aww, are you going shy on me, darling? Am I flustering you too much?”

Oh, by the sweet nine fucking hells he had to be joking. Did he know who you were under the mask or did he just see someone minding their own business and start thinking with his fucking dick? What an absolute- urgh… you couldn’t be bothered.

You were honestly holding back the urge to kiss- NO. No, you wanted to slap him. You want the beat some sense into him and maybe into yourself as you felt the frustration build between your thighs.

How in the fuck were you THIS turned on right now?

“Have I made you speechless, sweetheart?”  
He felt closer than he actually was as you felt yourself burning up. You held your gaze at your glass and chewed your lip. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction.

He kept cooing in your ear until a light sensation of a hand brushing over your shoulder and inches from your cheek set your skin alight. You had to shut your eyes and bite your lip hard to avoid emitting some unholy sound from your gut, thighs pressing together with enough force to crush bone. If a drop of water was to land on your skin, it would have surely evaporated.

You snapped the second you came to your senses.  
You barely thought about it, a month of frustration released like a violent tidal wave. In one swift movement, one hand reached up, gripped his unarmoured arm by the wrist in a steel-like grip and pulled it away from you with the force of a warrior, fives times the anger in your eyes as your voice came from your gut, dripping with venom.

“Lay a hand on me again and I swear to the gods I will fucking rip it off before you can dare call me ‘darling’ or ‘sweetheart’ or any other fucking nonsense ever again. I don’t care who you are or that it’s your fucking birthday, I am not a fucking toy for you to just fucking play with when you’re fucking bored. Understand?”

Your grip held but you were actually kind of surprised at yourself. You were usually rather quiet and reserved. The work had clearly gotten to your nerves. What was even more surprising was the look on The Count’s face. It was obscured due to the mask but you could tell from his eyes that he was a bit shocked. Clearly, he wasn’t used to such… upfront rejection.

He cleared his throat, regaining his composure and wrestled his arm free.  
“Alright then… As you wish.”

You’d turned away from him once he’d pulled free but the tone in his voice was actually a little surprising. Since when did he go all quiet? You were actually half expecting him to call the guards for threatening him so violently but instead, he was sat rather obediently, arms crossed and looking away from you as the bartender meekly placed two glasses of pale golden champagne between the pair of you then quickly hurried away to the other end of the bar.

To be honest, it gave you a bit of a thrill to be so aggressive for once. You almost felt some of the built-up tension in your shoulders release. A fleeting thought glanced over what else you could redirect your frustration into before he began opening his mouth again.

“So… um… Sitting out here for any particular reason? Again, you don’t really seem to be enjoying the festivities. I mean… It IS my birthday after all. I’d hate to see someone as beautiful as you all alone and glum out here. Trust me, there are a lot of much more interesting places to see around here. I’d love to give you a personal tour… What do you say?”

“No.”

Were you actually getting a kick out of refusing the Count? You could just about see his lip quiver in frustration. You were making this way harder for him than he must have anticipated.  
Gods, you almost felt yourself smirk at how badly he was failing to woo you.

“Alright, well…” You heard him sigh before he tapped his chin with his golden hand. You could swear that he was trying to avoid looking at you directly. You had no issues with your personal appearance from day to day but the outfit you were wearing tonight was incredibly flattering. Asra had assisted in picking out a costume from the tents for you. It was relatively simple in design and the sheer fabric almost revealed a little too much, but gods above, it was comfortable. Combined with the mask you must have looked like a heavenly deity descended from the heavens, draped in sunlight and nighttime.

Occasionally, you’d see his eye dart to your visage, lingering for a second too long before he shuffled in his seat. You hadn’t expected to be the one to get him this flustered. Frankly, this had to officially be your highlight of the evening.

“Alright, well maybe if… You could at least accompany me to one of the rooms? Or we could stay here if you’d prefer and… talk, I suppose.”  
“Currently the only one here talking is you.”  
“That's… Okay. Fair… Just…”

Oh, this was too good. The former mercenary turned obnoxious Count, Warrior of the Southern Regions and the loudest mouth in all of Vesuvia brought to a stammer by a common medical apprentice.

Though the heat remained. The tension was still there, you could feel it. But he was at the point of knowing he was defeated.  
And judging by the look in his eye he really didn’t want to admit it.

“Look, I can see that you’re not really in the mood so perhaps just talking would be good, yes?”

If it wasn’t for the mask, you would have facepalmed.   
Talking. Yeah. Great. Exactly what you needed when you wanted to be alone. Not to mention your pants were starting to feel like they were a little too tight right now.

Why of all the fucking times you had to be undeniably horny was your body screaming to fuck like a rabbit now?

No. You weren’t giving in. Not now. Not to him. Not to your urges. Not to anything.   
You were just gonna bottle it away and wait till you were home, alone and could let yourself masturbate away the tension.  
Not like that would be easy nor enjoyable given you had to share a small apartment above the clinic with your best friend and employer, but you just had to hope he’d either be too passed out drunk from tonight to notice the desperate, guttural gasping sounds coming from your room whilst you fucked yourself into a mediocre orgasm or too busy working into the early hours of the morning to even come upstairs.

But you knew it wouldn’t work. You hadn’t had proper sex in… well, you couldn’t even remember the last fling you had.  
What you needed was to fuck someone. Hard. No strings, no payments, no relationship commitments for now… Just fucking like animals in heat until both parties were satisfied and could go their separate ways.

You felt his eyes on you again. Some dark corner of your mind started to fantasize about what could possibly happen if you perhaps did decide to fuck the Count. You knew his build from the numerous checkups. How toned his muscles were, how physically strong he could be. He was an athlete in peak physical condition and, if his file was correct, he was packing a decent sized bit of heat down there too.

And then there was the arm. A true feat of alchemical engineering.  
Something dark in your mind blushed scarlet at the idea of that metallic palm pressed into the back of your neck, sharp golden digits grazing the sides of your throat in a vice-like grip as he dug his manicured nails into the flesh of your hips, ramming himself into you from behind at an unrelenting pace and utterly pounding you into the mattress until you could barely moan from the pleasure and ultimate release, air filled with the hot smell of sweat and sex.

You could feel yourself crossing your legs even tighter at the scene in your mind. If you hadn’t stopped yourself you might have mindlessly started grinding your crotch into the barstool for some kind of desired friction.

You had it bad, and frankly, you were more pissed off that the first available solution to your dilemma was just about the biggest brat in the whole city.  
You sighed in frustration again, trying to keep your composure and avoid letting him know just how fucking bad you wanted to jump on him right now.

“Why in the hell of all the people here tonight did you have to come out here just to bother me?”  
You looked directly at him, burning into him. You could see how much he hadn’t planned for this.

“Well, I… I know you visit often. With Dr Jules that is. I’d know your figure anywhere, mask or not and… To be honest, I wasn’t certain if I could suggest it but… All the times I’ve seen you and you’ve seen me, I have actually rather wanted to get to know you a little better. And with it being my birthday and you not at work for once, it seemed the perfect time to… suggest a little… one-to-one session.”  
“Are you ill?”  
“A little sick and heated, I guess you could say but perhaps… you could come to my quarters? Comfort me a while?”

He was getting cocky again. You bit your lip. You wanted it. You needed it and he was offering it. But you knew there would be a catch. He would either boast to Vesuvia about how he’d fucked and defiled you till you were screaming his name and make you an utter laughing stock before the whole city for daring to share a bed with the Count… or he’d hang it over your head like a price tag, constantly turning to you for meaningless sex.

You might have been overthinking it, but you had to know what you were getting yourself into before you dared even suggesting agreeing.

“What’s your end goal here, Lucio?”  
He seemed a little startled at you using his first name instead of any titles or ‘My Lord’s. If you weren’t mistaken by the way he shuffled on his stool to widen his legs, he was actually a little turned on.

“End goal? Dear, I only wish for a little intimate company. Just for tonight. You and me.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Hilariously, I’ve spared myself. Only beverage I’ve had is right here”

He raised his champagne flute. It was still full. So was yours. He was lucid, sober, and clearly in a mood to fuck.  
“Why me then? You have the pick of every man, woman, peasant and noble in Vesuvia currently partying in this very palace at your party and you decide you want to get into the pants of the extremely pissed off medical apprentice?”  
“Well, when you put it like that…”

He sighed again, turning his back to the bar with his elbows resting behind him.  
“I know I may have come on a little strong but… I do really want everyone to have a good time at my party tonight. I know how much work you do with old Jules and how hard he works you. Take it as my little thank you gift to you.”

You scoffed at the audacity of him “You call fucking a thank you gift?”  
“Well… Okay, maybe that was not the right wording but you are honestly gorgeous. Trust me, I don’t say that to a great many people. truly, you are an utter vision of the God’s design. I would hate for someone as beautiful as you to have to look back on tonight and not have had something to smile about.”

“What’s in it for you?”  
“Well, heh… I’m a gracious host. Pretty sure everyone could use a short break to recover from my good looks. Besides, Noddy’s enjoying herself elsewhere and you are the only guest not having a good time right now. So, come with me? I promise you will not regret it.”  
“And then what? You tell half of Vesuvia of your latest conquest?”  
“Oh, my dear, of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?”

You gave him a piercing side eye that you swore made him sweat like a cornered dog.  
“Alright, well I guess that side of my reputation will never leave me be.”  
“No. It won’t.”  
“Then I’ll make you a deal. If, and only if, you agree to… join me, shall we say… I promise on this city, all my lands, men and fortune that I will never tell a soul about anything that happens behind closed doors.”

Your ears perked up at how strangely eager he was to make a deal to keep his trap shut about such an act. Was it even possible for him to agree to keep his silence about something so intimate?

“And if I say no?”  
“Total silence. We never spoke, I never suggested it and I will return to my quarters in a bid to satisfy myself.”  
“You’re not just going to find someone else to bed instead?”  
“No, not really. I mean, some desperate whore might throw themselves at me on the way and I shall have to find some dark and quiet corner to quickly relieve ourselves in, but I was only really interested in giving you the pleasure you deserve. Like I say, I’ve seen you when you’ve visited the Palace before to see to me. Always so tired, so worn down with work. I admire your persistence but you deserve some time to release yourself and… let yourself give in you what you really desire.”

You could sense the octave drop in his voice. Something rich, dark… It was like fine red wine dripping into your soul.  
And he wasn’t wrong. You were tired. You were frustrated with work, with everything piling up against you. You were also needy as fuck right now, barely holding yourself together as your gaze dropped to your champagne flute. Pale gold liquid filled with bubbles that rose to the surface like shimmering diamonds.

You actually wanted this.  
You actually wanted to fuck Count Lucio.  
What the unholy fuck were you thinking?

“So… No one finds out?”  
You sensed his head turn back towards you, gaining the confidence to edge his way closer as he turned.  
“Not a soul.”  
There was a smirk in his voice. He knew he had a chance again.  
“And you don’t try asking me for this ever again. Especially when I’m working.”  
“I cross my heart and hope to die.”

He had his metal hand behind his back, his other hand rested over his almost bare chest.

You took a deep breath.  
Tonight you were throwing caution to the wind.  
Tonight you were gonna do something stupid and you were gonna do it in the most spectacular fashion.

You took the flute and turned to him.  
“Promise?”  
“I vow it.”

You raise your glass to him, sealing your fate for the evening.  
“Deal.”

There was a light chink before you both took a sip. It was chilled, tasting of summer fruit and fresh rose petals. Sweet to the taste. Perhaps a little too sweet for your taste.

You could sense his victorious smirk as he offered his golden arm to you. Knowing you hadn’t the heart to turn back now, you slipped your arm into his, heart racing at what you knew was to transpire between the pair of you very soon.

You slipped away from the bar and thankfully away from the crowds. They didn’t need to know where you were going. That was between you and him as you quietly moved into the bushes towards the veranda of The Count’s Wing.

—

The doors to his quarters were soon within sight and neither of you couldn’t have entered faster.

The pair of you had been egging each other on the whole way with flirtatious side eyes and walking so close to each other you nearly didn’t make it to the door without someone taking the opportunity to pin the other to a wall and kiss the very breath out of their lungs.  
You both held on to your resolve until the door was finally shut and locked with a thud.

“Here we are… I-MMPH!!!”  
He could barely finish before you pressed him up against the door. One hand ripped away the goat mask from his face as your’s fell to the floor with a clatter, the other pulled at his collar, smashing your lips together in a bruising kiss. The force was enough to hold him there as you moaned in his mouth, tension easing as you finally found a chance to let your guard down.

You didn’t care who he was. You’d both agreed to this. One way or another, you were both going to fuck the devil out of each other and hopefully be the better for it.

When you finally pulled back for air, you finally saw those silver eyes and that shit-eating grin. You could tell you probably looked angry and ready to beat and/or fuck him to kingdom come and, if the way his pants bulged against your thigh had anything to say about this madness, he was really fucking into this.

“You still sure you want to do this?”  
He sounded smug yet a little breathless as his hands rested themselves on your waist, massaging you as he pulled your hips to meet his own, the sensation of being so close becoming almost unbearable. In frustration, you pulled on his collar a little tighter and leant your head back so you were looking down your nose and directly into those silver eyes.

“I have had the shittiest week. I am angry. I am frustrated. But most of all, I am incredibly horny right now. If you do not satisfy me tonight, I am gonna beat the ever loving crap out of you for not only convincing me to do something as insane as this whilst sober but not having the balls to live up to your damned reputation. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?”

There was a growl in your voice that sent him utterly wild. He nodded with wide eyes and his mouth agape in shock and awe. You were stunning him with your ferocity, your power.  
Had he known how vicious you could be, he might have reconsidered… Or even propositioned you sooner.  
He must’ve mistaken you for being mild-mannered and submissive, intending to simply show you a good time and get you off, happy as fucking roses.  
But he caught you when you were angry.  
And oh boy, were you about to teach this boy a rough lesson in respect.

“Say It.”  
You growled again, face close to his as his cheeks flushed redder than his shirt.  
“…y-yes…”  
Oh, sweet gods, he was stammering. You could actually make him stammer.  
“Say. It.”  
Your words were low as you came closer to his face, your eyes burning him with a sexually motivated fury.  
“Oh, by the fucking Devil! Yes!”

That was all you needed to hear. That breathless gasp of confirmation. You immediately dived in, yanking on his collar to attack his neck. The low whines he emitted were intoxicating as you dragged teeth over collarbone, lips over throat muscle.

You feel his grip on you tighten as one of your hands snaked up to the back of his neck, tugging on the hair there as you continued to devour him. Your knee bucked up onto his hip as you pressed yourself into him further, bobbing your rear just enough to generate some friction between you as you caressed him. His head was thrown back in bliss as you rubbed yourself against him, bruised his throat and pulled his hair.

“Ohhhh~ *mmph~* Daaaaarling, yesss… *Ahhh~!* Ri…Right there… *ohhh~* Mmmph~…”

The hand on his collar trailed down, pulling at the sash holding his shirt closed and tugging at the buttons until the fabric was on the floor and his shirt pushed back fully.

Again. Body of an Adonis.  
You ran your hand over his chest and stomach muscles whilst suckling on his neck again, biting in places as your fingers gracefully slipped down to the hem of his pants. He continued to moan just over your ear, sharp metal grazing the small of your back and moving to lift your leg higher up his hip.

In a swift movement which, given your current actions must have been quite difficult for him, he yanked you up by the leg and rear and practically jogged to the bed. You managed to hold onto him long to feel him drop you on the silk sheets, legs off the edge of the bed and his hips grinding into yours with quite the desperate need.

“After how difficult you made it for me to persuade you, I didn’t think you’d be so eager, my dear…”  
He hovered above you, that libido-fueled grin on his face. His hand swiftly moved to loosen the fabric of your outfit, just pulling enough away before you could grab him by the collar again.

“Stop talking.”  
With that, you pulled him down to your lips again as you leaned up to him, both legs wrapped around his waist as both your crotches crashed together. You could feel him gasp into the kiss as his hand quickly moved away from your clothing and back down to lift your leg, sharp metal grazing right down the underside of your thigh and making you rock your head back from the electric sensation.

This was madness  
This was pleasure  
This was everything sinful desired and more.  
And you were only just getting started as he took the chance to return the favour and bite down on your throat.  
You could feel him slip another hand round your back, pulling your exposed chest closer to his own as he pushed the pair of you further onto the enormous four-poster bed.

You felt your shoes slip off behind his back, tumbling to the floor as his lips wandered from your collarbone to your chest, sucking and nibbling on your exposed flesh. A throaty moan escaped you as he took a nipple into his mouth, scratching it gently with his teeth and kissing with a passion.  
Gods, he was good at this.

The metal dights scraping your thigh sent shockwaves through you as your legs widened, allowing for not only his hand to grope your inner thigh with a firm grip, but for his tightly clothed bulge to drive even closer into your own thinly veiled privacy.

Your hand was still gripping his collar tightly, the other gripping to the bedsheets behind your head.  
You needed this. This respite from being morally respectable, from being guarded about your feelings, your fantasies, your desires.  
You could feel that beautiful sensation you craved so much building in your groin as you bucked into him, desperate and needy. Only his pants, the sheer fabric of your garments and your underwear stood in the way of the ultimate desire.

You wanted him inside you. All of him. You wanted him to taste you, feel you, let himself get fucked silly by you and you just wanted to get fucked just as senseless in return.  
You had both asked for this.  
Him for your company.  
You for your sanity.  
Both of you for your desires.

He sucked hard on your chest until he bruised the delicate flesh, gracefully licking it as his eyes glared up to you.  
Ohhh, he was stunning at this. You bit your lip at the slutty expression on his face. Tongue out on your breast and half-lidded eyes gazing at you longing and needy as he panted, hot and heavy from the friction you were putting on his trapped, hardening cock.

“Darling, you a- *Ah~* Nnnngh mmm~ Gods, you’re so *Mmmmm~* So gooood right now… *Ohhhh~* Oh, I need you… Sweet hell, I need yo-Ohhhhhhh~ *Nngh~!* *ha~!* Oooooh, Yeah~”

You were too enthralled by the sensation to care about slapping him for still talking. All you cared about was that the last pieces of your garment were in the way of you fucking him properly.

Your hands slipped up to his shoulders, moving under his shirt and proceeded to try yanking it off. He kindly and hastily obliged, releasing you for a second whilst his hands were behind his back, trying to shuffle off his shirt.

You took the opportunity to shift further into the middle of the bed, feeling him crawling after you as you sat up, a devilish smirk on your face at the newfound feeling of dominance and control over the highest in the land.

You saw him fussing with his boots and trouser fastenings as you unclipped the last fastenings of the garment to reveal your amusingly rather revealing underwear. You hadn’t worn them with the intention of them being seen tonight but damn were you happy to have worn this particular pair. They hugged you just right and despite how tight you felt down there, desperate to tug them off and free yourself, they were the most comfortable pair you owned.

You spread your legs before him, enticing him with your half of the deal. You could see the hunger in his eyes as he crawled forward, one boot hanging off whilst his trousers were partially undone and threatening to undo themselves.

A dark look passed over your eyes as one hand reached down past his chin and tilted his face up to look at you.  
“Take them off. Slowly.”

Since when the fuck did this side of you come out? Your voice was like pure sex, oozing dominance as you purred out your command.  
What was even more remarkable was how the Count, the self-proclaimed “Man Above Men”, was obeying such a direct command.

With a bitten lip and a kiss to your stomach, his eyes never left your face as you raised your hips up to him. His fingers tucked into the waistline and he tugged down, his teeth grazing by your most intimate parts as he dragged them down. He pulled away enough to be standing up at the edge of the bed, watching you with pure lust in his eyes and your underwear hanging from his teeth as he took the opportunity to undo his trousers properly.

You couldn’t help but tease him, gloriously naked with legs open wide in invitation, one knee slightly bent with an arm resting on it rather casually, the other arm bent behind your back to prop yourself up to watch as he undressed.

He was amusingly quick, eyes never leaving the prize that lay between your thighs as he removed his own undergarments. His cock was finally revealed with a light bounce as he was freed, a rumbling moan escaping him as it stood to attention.

Despite his constant bravado regarding his libido, he was actually rather average in proportion. As long as it was enough to bring you to orgasm, you couldn’t care less how big it was.

You just needed the release.

With a delicate finger, you commanded him closer, watching the hunger on his face as you shuffled backwards with ease. He was practically chasing you on all fours on the bed until he was hovering over you again, dick waving just over your stomach as a hand gently pulled on the golden chain still clasped around his throat. Your face was centimetres from his as you gave him that sly smirk. This close, you could see the pink flush in his cheeks before you tugged him down hard.

Your lips crashed together again until you both began exploring each other fully, tongues in mouths and hands on every exposed body part.  
You could feel the tensing of his muscles under your fingers as a hand ran down his back, his throbbing cock rubbing against your stomach as his hand clasped the back of your skull. You could taste the champagne from earlier as his tongue wrestled with yours and he pushed himself further onto you.

A thousand fantasies rushed through your mind as you tangled yourselves together. You could have him do anything to you. Anything at all. You were at each other’s mercy.

You could fuck him right now, him thrusting into you whilst you reclined before him. You could sit up and have him take you from behind like a bitch in heat. But an even dirtier, more depraved idea hit you as he moaned into your mouth once more.

Oh…This would be beautiful.

With a gasp for air, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed with all your strength until he was on his back, your hips straddling him and trapping his desperate cock between his stomach and your crotch.  
You heard the groan emanating out of his throat at the contact as you rested both hands beside his head.

You almost laughed at the grin on his face, scarlet painting his cheeks as his perfectly combed hair began to tangle around his ears.  
In an absolutely torturous move, you ground your hips down on his dick, making him lose the grin for a moment as he gasped out loud at the contact.

“OHHHhhhhh~! *Mmm~* Daaaarling, oh yessss… *Ohhh~* That's… Ohhh yeah. *Mmmmmh~*”

Your hand moved to rest on his chest close to his throat as you brought your hips down on him again, pushing down hard as you dipped down close to his ear. A breathy whisper left you as you gave him his final warning.  
“I think you need a lesson in shutting the hell up.”

You smirked as you brought yourself back, watching his eyes widen and the flush spread. You ground down on him again before pulling yourself up shuffling so your ass was sat on his chest. You could see his intoxicated expression at being so close to your intimacy.

“Oh, by the hells, yes…”  
He laughed like the birthday boy he was as his hands moved to your hips. Your breath hitched at the alternating feeling of one cold, sharp metal gauntlet digging into your flesh of one side with warm flesh and nails caressed the other.  
“Gods above, if I’d known just how dirty-minded you really were I’d of-MMPH!!! Mmmph~!”

You silenced him in one movement, bringing your hips flush against his mouth. You keened your head back at the contact of lips and tongue on your most sensitive flesh.  
“AAhhh~! Fuck! *ha~!* Hasn’t *nngh~* Anyone told you… you *Oooh~!* fucking *ha~* talk too much? Ohhhhhh~ fuck!”

It was impossible to keep your eyes open as your stomach tensed hard, your groin alight as you smothered him with your thighs. In desperation, you gripped the headboard in front of you as he pleasured you. His tongue licked up and down in wide swathes, lips sucking hard on your more sensitive areas as he took all of you in.  
Ohhhh, this felt incredible.

Your moans came from your throat, loud and fast as your grip tightened. Hips bucking as you fucked and straddled his face. A sharp stinging sensation on your buttock made you gasp, throwing your head back in shock, metal scratching the skin as you pushed down onto his chin.  
The pain subsided as you skin burned like wildfire. Oh, that felt good. That felt really good.

“Ah~… Again…”  
You had barely gasped it out before feeling him smirk around your crotch. The sharp sensation came down again with a slap, making you moan and gasp again, mouth wide and panting as you bucked harder against him. He moaned in turn, the vibrations against you sending you absolutely fucking wild.

The tension in your gut was pulling tighter as you held on for dear life. Oh, Gods! It was coming. You were going to come. You were actually being brought to orgasm by face-fucking Count Lucio! This was surreal. You panted loud and hard and fast as he squeezed your ass tight.

You felt so good. So good in his grip, in his mouth. You could only imagine what he would feel like inside you, throbbing hard and relentless. You couldn’t care if he came inside you. You couldn’t give a fuck. You were chasing a high you needed so fucking desperately.

He sucked on you hard with a rumbling moan, teeth grazing you as he pulled you in close. You would have been worried about his ability to breath if it wasn’t for how fucking close you were getting.

“ah~ *ha!* Ah! Ah! AHH~! Oh, FUCK! *ha* *nngh~* Ohhhhh, sweet hell- *hhnnnngh~* Ohh~ Luci-*Ohhhhhh~ahhhhhh!*”

One hand released the headboard and you buried your fingers in the blonde mess below you. You rocked back and forth, panting hard as your breath hitched, goading him.

“Come on… *Ha!* Come on… Ohhh~ Come on… Make me… *nnnngh!* *Ah~!* Make me come… Make me come… Ohhhhh~ Oh, Gods! *ha~!* Fuck Me! Fuck Me, Lucio! Fuuuuuu~ck! *Ooooooh~!*”

In your blind sense of bliss, you must have sparked something in him. Amid your heavenly cursing, you felt him spank you again before running metal arm up your back and then back down to pull on your thigh. His flesh-and-blood hand continued to slap your ass as sharped gold and steel dug deep into the tender flesh, surely leaving a few deep marks.

He rumbled again against you as your grip on his hair tightened, your gasps heightening in pitch and volume until you utterly broke.

“OH! *Ah~!* *ha~* Oh fuck… right there… right… Ohhhh~ fuckohfuckohfuckohhhh FUUU*ughhh~*CK YES! OHHHH, GODS! *Nnngh* AH! AH! AHHH~! AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Ohhhhhhhhh fuuuuu~ck! Ohhhh fuck~! Ahhh~ Ahh~! Ohhh, yessssss… Luci-*Ohhh~*… fuuuuck~…*

You pushed your hips down on him as he squeezed your ass so tight it hurt enough to feel like ecstasy. Your mind was gone. Only the intense feeling remained right now as your crotch was on fire. He moaned as you came in his mouth, sending sparks of aftershock as the tight knot deep in your gut released itself.

You stayed like that for a moment until he pushed your hips away, prompting you to back up and release him from the grip of your groin.

He gasped for air, hair spread all over the pillows and his lips splattered and dripping with you. He was a sight and a half, to be truthful.

“hehe… Well… Having fun, my dear? Never thought you’d be so kind as to scream my name. Sounds heavenly when you say it…”

You cocked an eyebrow, that dark look passing over your face as you gazed down at him.  
“We’re far from done, Lucio.”  
Your statement made his eyes go wide before you tugged in his chain again, shuffling back enough for his cock to be pushed up against your ass. You heard his groaning as you dropped your head down to kiss him again.

You could taste yourself on him, bittersweet as his hands caressed your back.  
He was desperate for his own release and you were still in maddening bliss. Your teeth lightly scratched his lip as you dove into his mouth wrestling between tongues and moans. Your hands held his head as you made out with him, bouncing your ass against his wavering cock just enough to give him cause to react to your teasing.

You could sense his hands tugging on you, willing you to just move a just a little further back, just enough for him to guide himself inside you as his hips bucked up, running the length of him all the way along your rear.

You were fucking loving this. Hypersensitive from your first orgasm, straddling The Count of Vesuvia and actually teasing him.  
How he hadn’t grabbed you by the ass yet and slammed into you was hilarious to you. You always saw him as this big sex-driven man who prided himself on his dominance, who only took and never reciprocated. Who would have thought he was actually a rather submissive partner, willing to get pressed up against walls, straddled and pushed and teased within an inch of his life?

You wanted to laugh at the surprise of it all, not just at his demeanour but at your own. Where did your old quiet self go? Last time you had sex, you were taking it so submissively, so quietly. Now you were a snarling beast ready to push the highest in the land to the limit for your own gain.  
It was thrilling to have this much power over someone whom thousands feared and loathed. To have him wrapped around your finger and at your mercy as you pushed back, pressed down on his cock and releasing his lips from the suffocating kiss just long enough to hear him gasp again.

His groans made you bite your lip as you pulled forwards again, gazing into those silver eyes as his hands rested on your hips, trying to push you back onto him again to no avail. He chuckled darkly as you sway your hips over his stomach, your intimacy just barely touching his skin as he looked up to you, mouth hanging open and panting heavily as you smirked down at him.

“Ohhh my, darling! Haha, I really should have known… Gods, I underestimated you as a mere deity… You’re actually a fucking demon, you gorgeous devil! Mmm… Yes… Ohh, have me any way you like, darling… Fuuuck, oh! How I need you. Oh, come on, darl-AHH~”

You silenced him with a firm hand around his throat, not too hard to shut him up completely but enough to send a message.  
“Shhh…” You hissed as you pushed back on him again, smirking as he closed his eyes and gasped at the contact.

“As much as I hate you talking, I’m actually kinda impressed at how well you got me off. Now…Promise to be a good Count and I’ll stop teasing your fucking cock… Got it?”

Your voice was a dangerous whisper as you rolled your hips over him against, drawing those sweet gasps out of him.  
“Ohhh~ Darling, yes… *Ah~!* Yes, Let me… *nngh~* Let me take you… Oh, by the devil, I need you! Fuuuu-*Ah~!* Oh yes, Gods! I… I… *Ohhhh~* Darling…”

He was an utter babbling mess, hips bucking up and desperately rubbing himself against your ass as you pushed down on his throat harder, drawing out a moan from the pit of his stomach, rumbling under you and making you desire what you were after even more.

“Say you want me.”  
“Aaaahhhh~ Yes! YES!”  
“Say it!”  
“Ohhh~ Gods! Darling, I… Oh~! I Want You! I want you! Nngh, I can’t take this!”

You laughed at his desperation. You moved back, watching him gaze after to you with his mouth agape. You’d take him in right now if it wasn’t for one little thing. You moved over his cock, watching how it strained as you settled yourself just in front of it so he had full view his throbbing dick and your own intimacy.

“Beg for it.”

Your voice was husky as you lifted your hips up and rubbed your crotch against his, eyes never leaving his face as he propped himself up on his elbows, practically drooling at the sight of you as he restrained himself from pushing himself up and pulling you down on him.

“Beg for it… And if you’re good for me, I’ll let you take me from behind, if you’d like.”

You made a dangerous move and slid a hand down, gently caressing his cock as you rolled your hips against him.  
You could see he was already losing it. He threw his head back and balled his hands in the sheets as he moaned from the heaven-sent contact of you touching him so sensually.

When he did have the strength to look up to you, his face was a picture. His eyes were almost watering as he panted, muscles tensing under you as you leaned your body back, rubbing him up and down with your hand, hips rolling in slow and torturous circles.

“Come on… You want me? *Ah~* You really want me?”  
“*Ohhhh~* Yes… *ah* Ohh, Yes! *nnghh*”  
“Then beg for it. Beg for me…”  
“*Ah!* Oh, fuck! Yes! Please… Please let me fuuu~*AHH~* Let me… Let me fuck you… p-pleeee~ease *Ohhhh~*”

You laughed at his lack of control as his hip bucked up into your hand and crotch.  
“Oh… Lucio~…”

The name left your lips without you realising as you released his throbbing, leaking cock. You swayed your hips back and carefully turned around so your ass was facing him.

You felt yourself get excited as you bobbed your butt back up against him eager to finally gain the ultimate release you had been building up for. You felt him stretch back a little and grab something out of sight.

“Careful, dear… It’d be a shame to hurt you now when you’re so eager.”  
There was a note of genuine concern under his chuckle as something liquid was gently rubbed against your opening. The chill sensation made you shiver as you felt his human fingers push into you, a thumb lightly spreading the substance around before he placed the metal hand on your hip.

“Come on, darling… I need you…”  
He was breathless as you heard a few slapping sounds behind you. When you felt him press up against you, you almost took him in whole in your eagerness. You felt the claws digging into your hip tighten as he slowly guided the head into you.  
“Easy… Oh~ yes… That’s it… Steady… Steady, and then we can go as hard as you wish~”

You were a moaning mess as you lowered yourself down, the slick substance from earlier helping to make the descent so much easier. You couldn’t see his face but you could hear his groans of pleasure as you pushed down, both his hands now massaging your hips.  
“That’s it… Ahhhh~”

The sensation once he was sheathed inside of you was electric. He may have been average in size but now he felt like he could have been bigger, he fit you so well. You wiggled your hips to test yourself before bringing your hips back down onto his. His grip tightened as you bit back a moan, only for you to repeat the action and let such an ungodly noise escape you as the true experience began.

The pace was brutal. Each time you came down on him, the sound of both of you panting and moaning and practically screaming for each other was exquisite. Amid your debaucherous act, you felt him push himself up so his chest was flush against your back, his hands all over you as you bounced on him harder and harder.

He moaned like a man dying in bliss into your ear, bucking into you hard as you leaned your head back into his shoulder. You emitted something obscene and guttural as one warm, soft hand wandered to your groin, touching you with a tender feverishness as sharp metal caressed your chest and throat.

“That’s it, darling… *Nngh~* Let yourself go… *Ohhh~* This is what… you wanted… Release… *Ah~* Escape… Go on… Give in to yourself…”  
“Ohhh~… *Ahh~* Oh, Lucio~!”

There was another rumbling groan by your ear as his name left your throat. Your hands reached out to feel him behind you as he roughly kissed your neck, one stroking his hair, the other pulling his hips deeper into you as you continued to push your hips down hard on him.

This was the sin you had always craved.  
You almost wished it was someone other than Lucio who could have shown you this level of bliss, but you couldn’t care right now. He was bucking into you, desperate for you as you both pulled and pushed against each other.

You felt yourself building again as his fingers worked their own kind of magic, teasing every inch of your most sensitive flesh as metal digits grazed the skin your neck, almost returning the choke you gave him earlier as he held his palm across your collarbone.

“Ohhhh, *AH~* Lucio… Lucio…”  
The dark chuckle by your ear returned as he pushed you down hard onto his cock, making you moan out again as your head lolled on his shoulder.  
“Keep saying my name like that, darling and I’m gonna…. *Ohhhh~!*”

He couldn’t finish as you bit your lip and ground down on him with each bounce, building yourself up until-

“LUCI-*OHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhnnnnngh~* Ha-Ahh~! Ahhhhh~! Ohhhh… Oh~!”

Your whole body was spasming in sheer pleasure as sparks filled your loins, the sensation of his fingers still stimulating you as your moans turned to inaudible gasps of blissful release.  
His lips on your throat only intensified the feeling as he slowly lifted your naked, shaking body, still kneeling, so as to swing his legs around.

“My turn, now…”

You couldn’t care less as he knelt up behind you, steadily pushing you down until you were kneeling with your ass in the air and your drooling face in the covers. His hands massaged your rear before guiding himself back into you, returning to your original, brutal pace.

“Ah! Ah! Lu-*OH~!*… LUCIO~!  
Your voice was a mumbling, babbling mess as he pounded into you, ramming himself into you with reckless abandon. He groaned like a wild animal behind you as you felt his grip on your hips tightly. You swore his sharpened fingers must be leaving some pretty deep scratches in your flesh as he brought your ass flush against him over and over again.

You were already hypersensitive from your second orgasm. You could feel everything as babbles of praise and curses left your open mouth, tongue lolling as he fucked you hard.

You were out of breath and crying his name for the whole castle to hear as he finally unleashed himself deep within you, roaring your name to the rafters from his gut as he finally came. The sensation of his seed filling you was surreal as his pace slowed to a few rough thrusts before rubbing his palms over your sore, bruised hips.

It was brutal…  
Sinful…  
Heavenly.

Your mind was still too high from the thrill as he gently pulled you back, cradling you in his arms as he lay you down comfortably in the pillows of velvet and silk.

You were still breathing rather heavily from the ordeal as you felt him pull the covers over you, kissing you tenderly as he held you. Instinctively, you actually cuddled closer to him so your head was on his chest as he massaged your shoulder with soft, warm fingers. In this sensitive state, you could feel the calluses on his palm from years on the battlefields of his misspent youth, now gently bringing you back to reality.

“Still with us, darling? Never thought we’d have gone that intense on our first night together…” He laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest and causing you to snuggle into him as he sighed in relief.

“That was… Amazing…”  
“Ah, you think so? Well… It certainly was a bit revealing for both us. Not many are confident enough to dominate me in the bedroom like that. You were, honestly… Spectacular.”

He kissed your forehead again, resting his chin on you as you both bathed in the afterglow, the heavy scent of sex mixing with delicate notes of rose perfume that pervaded his room.  
“So…” You murmured, exhausted from your debauchery. “Haven’t you got a birthday party to be getting back to?”

Your question was met with another laugh. “Oh, yes… Yes, I suppose but… Oh, I think we both need a moment to recollect and recover. I believe the guests will be occupied enough without me for another hour or so. It is my party after all… It can last as long as I like.”

He kissed you again, nuzzling you as he relaxed, humming as you mindlessly massaged his chest, watching the steady rise and fall as he caught his breath.  
“Hmm… And our deal?”  
“Well, you’re smiling at last so I think I did my job to an acceptable standard… And I haven’t had a tryst with anyone quite like that in years! So, yes… I think we met our discussed agreements.”

There was another chuckle as you gazed up to him, feeling the metal arm curling up to gently hold your chin. Your smile was light and your eyes half closed in your relaxed state as the golden fingers slowly tilted your chin up to him.

“And as promised… I shall keep my vow. Not a soul beyond those doors shall ever know of what devilry we have been up to tonight. Not one… And despite how gorgeous it was to see you in all your glory tonight…”  
There was a mock sigh of defeat as he cradled your face.

“I promise to never request anything as such from you ever again. But…”  
The smirk returned to his lips as he pulled himself closer, a single golden digit trailing up your throat and holding you by your chin, close enough to his face to smell the scent of your expense mixing with the sweet champagne and the notes of your sweat and his cologne.

“Should you ever desire anything, you need only say the word…  
His forehead rested on yours as you gazed into each other’s eyes. His voice was low and quiet, dangerous and enough to leave you breathless and defenceless to his charms.

“… And I will be at your mercy, Darling~…”

Your lips met in a messy kiss as you pulled on each other again until you both finally gave in. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, partially straddling him under the covers as you cuddled closer to him. His hands gently rubbed your back and arms as you drifted off from exhaustion, not giving a single damn about the party or how Asra must’ve been looking for you in the masses.

You were at peace at last.

“Get some rest, my darling… The night is young…”

##  **~ FIN ~**


End file.
